evanwynfandomcom-20200214-history
The Druids
page is in development. The druids of Evanwyn have been there since the beginning of memory. Of all the organizations, guilds, religions and kingdoms in conflict and strife and Evanwyn, Druids have remained the most well received and respected by all in the realm. Even Bandor and the Chanter’s Cloister, notorious for their aggression towards those who do not share their goals, have left the Druids well enough alone. Any and all races are welcome to join their ranks. Legend has it that 13 druids first roamed Evanwyn, each gifted by 13 celestial bodies. They spoke with nature, served its balance, and lived at peace with the world. Each of these ancients began to gather followers and soon the 13 Circles grew. Corruption appeared in Xin and the 13th circle went to combat it, never to return. Since then, the world has fallen out of balance. The corruption of Xin is contained only by elvish forces, blight scourges come often, and druids work tirelessly to halt them. Legend has it that only when the 13th circle rejoins the 12 will the world's balance be struck once again. The 13 circles are based on the 13 constellations (more to come on these) *1st Circle Tegav - The Ancient - A tree. *2nd Circle Costi - The Tempest ''- A storm bird. *3rd Circle Oca - ''The Flame-Bearer ''- A woman with a torch. *4th Circle Aio - ''The Sleeper ''- A mushroom. *5th Circle Deio - ''The Swarm - A star cluster, insects. *6th Circle Dosha - The Waterfall - ''Two jumping fish. *7th Circle Luvda - ''The Beast ''- A monsterous creature. *8th Circle Tenci - ''The Hunter - ''A wolf. *9th Circle Olro - ''The Oaken Branch - ''A man with a club. *10th Circle Naim - ''The Patient One ''- A snowy mountain. *11th Circle Zoni - ''The Hart - ''A stag. *12th Circle Heti - ''The Changling ''- A butterfly. *13th Circle Argavi - ''The Lost Ones - ''A dragon. No druids of the 13th circle are known to exist. Druids are largely independent of one another, yet they have a fraternal bond, often addressing fellow druids as “brothers” and “sisters,” usually cordial with outsiders so long as they are not destroying the balance of the natural world or abusing it. Though druids have no strict hierarchies, to the outside world, there are four distinguishable ranks: '''Umnu/Acolyte: '''An acolyte is one who has not yet been inducted into a Circle, they have simply begun their journey and made the decision to be druids. Few decide to live the life long enough to achieve the next rank. '''Udur/Student:' A student is one who has recently been inducted into a Circle. Here they have accepted the druidic life and the rules of their adopted circle. Having the basic training and understanding to survive the wilds, they now begin to learn nature’s magic from an Elder. Oroi/Learned: '''The Learned are akin to journeymen. They roam the world alone, taking news between circles, serving the needs of rural communities, and surveying the health of the land – healing or purging where necessary. '''Ohma/Elder: Ohma lead the circles, however it is unknown how many there are as many who become Ohma choose to live their lives as hermits or recluses, having humanoid contact only with other druids. Those that remain close to their Circles and mentor students are often much respected elders, who have been sought out by students.